Your Mine
by wen heavn an hell meet
Summary: Hey there guys...hope you'll like this story...its my first fanfic......its abt how yuya and kyo meet after 3yrs...and plzzz review...


** Your Mine**

'Three years have passed......'

Every one mused. Even though the whole group has now dispersed they all are thinking the same thing.

Benitora, now known as Lord Hidetada, stared at his so-called homework without really reading them. He was as a fact thinking about his days as a member of 'The Kyo's Group'. Unknown to him all his friends were thinking about the same thing.....

Sasuke, along with Yukimura and the rest of the Juuyuushi, mused about the days when they were together against the Mibu, or more specifically the former Red King.

Even the Mibu Clan thought about the terrible days which they went through almost three years ago. Shinrei, Akari, Bontenmaru and every one who were helping with the reconstruction of the Mibu, were thinking about how a specific person had changed there whole life, that is of course for the better.

Soon their thoughts went to a certain person who, they knew would be traveling all around Japan finding that person whom they thought had supposedly died on that fateful day along with the Former Red King.

Shina Yuya, the young bounty huntress, was in search of a person. As each day passed she became more angry. Cursing that person for making her life hell. Deep inside she felt insecure, that he had left her for good, but she would soon switch that feeling into anger......'how dare he......wait till I get my hands on him......', she mumbled.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, that is if Yuya would have a look around her, but at that moment she was having her regular fit which started with 'How dare he........'. Flowers of all kinds were bloomimg as if the were rejoicing a special moment which was precious and rare. It seemed that the Maiden of Spring was dancing in the tune of the trees whose branches swayed and the leaves and the flowers rustled against each other......the sun was smiling shyly at tham causing a gentle glow all around the place......except for Yuya whose anger was so hot that it would put the sun to shame.

Lying on the soft grass near a stream of clear water, Yuya recollected the past events that had happened. Signing she got up, drank some of the water and started towards the near by town to stay for tonight. As soon as she turned she heard a scream.

Without thinking she ran towards the place were the scream came. She came to am abrubt stop when she saw a four goons trying to harass a women.

'How typical', Yuya thought, 'Now no place is safe in this world'. Pulling out her gun she shouted,"stop right there or I'll kick your bloody ass!!!"

they did stop looked at her and after a second started laughing. Yuya knew why they were laughing, it was pretty obvious. They were four of them and she was one. they weighed more than 200 pounds and she weighed not more than 100 pounds. she was 5'2" and all four of them were more than5'10". Oh she knew all right why they were laughing.

'At least I'm smarter than them',she to gain some more time to think how to get out of this mess, she shouted again,

"I'm warning you for the last time,leave or die.....". To make her point she shot at the ground near their feet in order to scare them.

It worked!! they suddenly looked as if she actually was a demon. The woman too looked as if she would faint any minute. Feeling superior and ignoring the woman,Yuya started giving out threats, even those which were impossible for her to carry out.

All of a sudden,a huge cloud hid the sun as if underlining the threats Yuya was giving. The men started trembling and suddenly started running. Stunned,Yuya stood there stupidly staring at the men running away,"Idiots...",she mumbled.

Then she went to the woman who had fallen on her knees and was staring stupidly at something. As soon as she stared towards the woman Yuya stopped.

As soon as she stopped, she realised why the men and the woman were scared to death. she felt it too. The aura of him penetrated her,and she knew that he was staring at her. Ignoring him she went over to the woman and helped her,"Don't be afraid, he won't harm you".

"Thank you",she whispered and she ran away.

Taking a deep breath she turned around, yet still she was stunned. He was just like he was three years ago, not even a hair was out. Long black hair,tall,bronzed muscular body,those penetrating crimson eyes and his every green cocky smirk. Suddenly Yuya felt like crying and throwing her self at him, and that is what she exactly did. Her arms around his waist,she cried and cried some more. He just stood there, relishing the feel of her body close to his.

"It's been a while, Dogface."

Now she felt like shouting and she did too,"What the bloody hell do you think of your self,huh. Do you think I'm some sort of doll which you can carry about until you want and then leave me behind. Granted, it was me who forced you to take me along but that doesn't mean that you'll leave me just like that and the only farewell line was 'I want you to be happy'......Happy!!!! How could you even think of saying such a thing. Happy!! you actually thought that I would be happy without you. For god's sake Kyo........HAPPY!!!"

Finally stopping to take a breath, she realised that her voice had gone to a very high octave also she was standing few feet away from Kyo with her hands on her hips. Also Kyo was sitting and having his cigar ignoring her. She turned around to drink some water, but not before Kyo noticed tears gathering in her eyes again.

As soon as she reached the place were she was resting before,Yuya found herself flat on her back on ths soft grass with Kyo on top of her , his body weight making it impossible for her to even move, let alone escape.

He looked at her as she glare at him. Smiling, Kyo leaned towards her and when his lips were just about to touch hers he said,"I'm back..."

Not giving her time to answer back he kissed her softly at first and then with a fierce possessiveness which made Yuya melt. She felt as if her body had melted and become one with his.

A warm feeling entered her body which made her feel like she was naked with sun's ray falling on her her arms around him, she got his body more close to her until his whole body touched hers.

When they parted, Kyo looked at his woman and gave a small smirk. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were swollen and deep red. Caught into the fever, Kyo growled and kissed her again with such passion which made Yuya arch her body for more. Then, as their hands and mouth explored each other, Yuya grabbed handful of his hair and pulled him until they were looking into each others eyes. when she saw his eyes darkened with passion and love, she shivered, and as she pulled him towards her, she murmured against his lips,"Your Mine...".

Kyo smiled and whole heartedly agreed. He knew that there was no one else whom he can go to in order to fill his heart, mind and body. And he knew that there will be no one in her life which could take his place. Because...'Your Mine...Yuya'


End file.
